


I can't take my mind off of you

by Leli



Series: Black Wild Swift [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Implied/Referenced Incest, Introspection, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Non-Graphic Violence
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:54:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24983410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leli/pseuds/Leli
Summary: "Il primo sorso brucia la gola, opprime il petto, rende instabili le gambe, fa tremare le mani, affanna il respiro appanna lo sguardo, impazzisce il cuore. La nausea assale le membra, annebbia il raziocinio, inceppa i sensi."
Relationships: Regulus Black & Sirius Black, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Black Wild Swift [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/55604
Kudos: 2





	I can't take my mind off of you

**Author's Note:**

> I personaggi non sono miei. La trama lo è in parte. Quindi perndetevela con MammaRow ^_^
> 
> La storia ha partecipato al concorso indetto da Anfimissi "[And they didn't live happily ever after](http://anfimissi.forumcommunity.net/?f=5514508) ", quindi per l'Angst, questa volta, prendetevela con lei ^^ 
> 
> Non è un'AU, è ambientata all'epoca dei malandrini e muore un personaggio principale. Quindi, posso dirvi con assoluta certezza che è ambientata nel 1979.
> 
> E' una **Regulus/Sirius** perché per me loro sono LA coppia, è del loro distacco che parlo. Ciò che li lega è un sentimento profondo, più di quello tra fratelli, ecco perché l'avvertimento "Incesto". Anche se non c'è nulla di fisico. 
> 
> E' anche una **Remus/Sirius** perché nel presente della storia sono loro due ad essere amanti.
> 
> Non so se augurarvi o meno "Buona lettura"... bho, per non sbagliare lo faccio comunque
> 
> BUONA LETTURA

**I can't take my mind off of you** *

" _Chiunque abbia mai amato porta una cicatrice._ " 

Alfred de Musset (1810-1857)

Sirius tornava a casa, reggendosi a malapena sulle sue gambe, aiutato da un Remus Lupin quantomeno alticcio. La festa di celebrazione per la nuova casa dei Potter era stata un successo e tutti i membri dell'Ordine che non erano in servizio vi avevano preso parte.

Il moro era abbracciato al collo dell'amico quando questi vide un piccolo taglio aprirglisi sul braccio sinistro. Sirius era troppo ubriaco anche solo per pensare a cosa potesse voler dire.

Sorrise allegro stringendosi al corpo dell'altro e smaterializzando entrambi a casa sua, facendo infuriare il biondo e ridendo a crepapelle mentre crollava sul divano portandoselo appresso.

Remus sorrise indulgente vedendo le sopracciglia del suo amico corrucciarsi.

_Ho pagato il tributo di sangue e ora procedo a tentoni, annusando l'aria alla ricerca di uno sfrigolio magico. Kreacher, con me, piagnucola spaventato. Non avrei dovuto riportarlo qui, lo vedo che sta male alla sola idea e il mio cuore, che più immaginavo di avere, si stringe dal dispiacere di ciò che gli ho ordinato di fare, per ciò che gli ordinerò di fare._

_Ma non mi è permesso agire diversamente. Non ora che ho il potere di raddrizzare, almeno in parte, il male che ho fatto._

_Trovare la barca è stato facile; difficile sarà recuperare il medaglione._

_Kreacher mi guarda con occhi imploranti ma io non posso far altro se non impedire, un'ultima volta, che veda il dolore che celo nel petto._

Gli occhi di Sirius si fecero lontani, quasi assenti, mentre Remus continuava a sproloquiare su di lui e sulla sua follia. 

Gli occhi di Sirius divennero vitrei, specchi vuoti di un'anima rotta, mentre Remus iniziava a preoccuparsi per l'assenza delle sue risposte.

Gli occhi di Sirius videro una grotta lercia di acqua melensa, morta, con un isolotto al centro - raggelante, come il resto dello scenario.

La ferita sul suo braccio bruciò un poco nell'istante in cui l'istinto gli suggerì di non toccare l'acqua - per alcuna ragione - bloccando il movimento di un braccio che non gli apparteneva.

Si guardò le mani, diverse ma conosciute. 

Stringevano un libro dalla copertina logora. 

Guardò nuovamente innanzi a sé. L'isolotto era sempre più vicino.

_"Il primo sorso brucia la gola, opprime il petto, rende instabili le gambe, fa tremare le mani, affanna il respiro appanna lo sguardo, impazzisce il cuore._

_La nausea assale le membra, annebbia il raziocinio, inceppa i sensi."_

_Sapere gli effetti di questo veleno non aiuta minimamente a contrastarne gli effetti. Nel tempo effimero che impiego a portare il secondo sorso alle labbra, esso ha già iniziato a intaccare le mie difese, sgretolandole piano ma irrimediabilmente._

_Il gelo che il tempo era infine riuscito a scacciare, quel gelo, quella solitudine che da sempre ha accompagnato la mia prima infanzia, torna prepotentemente a invadermi l'animo, ghiacciando la mia pelle, nonostante il cuore acceleri il suo battito, come impazzito, sempre più veloce._

Il corpo di Sirius s'inarcò, il respiro si spezzò, la bocca lanciò un grido di muto dolore. Remus cercò di scansarsi, per recuperare la bacchetta, andare al camino, chiamare qualcuno. Ma non poté: Sirius lo strinse a sé, con tutta la forza che il suo fisico massiccio aveva a disposizione. 

Tremava. Come se avesse la febbre.

Il licantropo lo strinse, a sua volta, chiamandolo più e più volte, senza riuscire a destarlo dal suo incubo a occhi aperti.

Il dolore che provò in quel momento, Remus non avrebbe potuto mai nemmeno immaginarlo: sentì il cuore strapparsi dal petto, sentì una parte di sé abbandonarlo per sempre, senza avere alcuna possibilità di parola, senza poter in qualche modo ritardare l'inevitabile. Sentì il veleno che corrodeva le membra di suo fratello - il suo gemello magico** - scindere quel legame che il piccolo di casa Balck aveva inconsciamente creato con lui, per colmare il vuoto lasciato da un fratello mai nato.

Regulus, stella gemella rimasta sola, aveva trovato in Sirius la compagna alla sua danza.

Sirius aprì gli occhi su un isolotto nero e si trovò a guardare suo fratello bere da un bacile, aiutato da una conchiglia di ossidiana, quasi trasparente. Sentì il veleno scorrere nelle vene, sentì quel gelo che aveva inconsciamente cercato di scansare, invadere nuovamente il cuore.

Cercò di urlare, cercò di correre da lui, di afferrarlo, di stringerlo, ma un muro invisibile gli impedì il passaggio.

_"Il secondo sorso inacidisce il sangue, sfoca le immagini, stringe il cuore in una morse di soffocante dolore."_

_Kreacher sussurra parole sconnesse alle mie orecchie. Sa cosa dovrà fare, ma devo resistere per i primi sorsi: un'altra bugia, l'ennesima del mio repertorio, un inganno a una creatura umile e senza colpa, se non quella di venerare un essere corrotto, ultimo esponente di una famiglia maledetta._

_Sirius..._

_No, lui non è più uno di noi... lui è un leone, non una serpe strisciante... lui è riuscito a salvarsi per tempo._

Remus prese il corpo tremate dell'amico tra le sue braccia, stringendolo fortemente a sé. Era freddo, praticamente congelato. Recuperando la bacchetta accese il fuoco, prese delle coperte, sfregò forte la sua pelle, ma nulla sembrava essere in grado di riscaldarlo. Ogni volta che si allontanava l'animagus gemeva più forte, ogni volta che praticava un incantesimo il corpo dell'altro si inarcava, come se fosse percorso da una scarica elettrica. Non ebbe il coraggio di usare la metropolvere, non ebbe il coraggio di castare altri incantesimi. Remus rimase sul divano, a stringere a sé il corpo di Sirius, pregando affinché quella tortura finisse presto.

Ma intanto, nella sua prigione di dolore Sirius continuava a battere i pugni contro il muro invisibile. Fantasmi contorti di un passato comune riempirono la sua opprimente realtà, confondendo i contorni della grotta; come uno schiaffo vide se stesso, con gli occhi di Regulus, più bello di quanto in realtà non fosse e distante, in una maniera quasi dolorosa. Un sorriso triste spuntò sul visto contratto di Regulus, come se fosse grato per quella distanza.

E Sirius sentì il fiele invadergli la bocca e una lacrima di cocente sconfitta bruciare spietata la sua guancia.

_"Al terzo sorso gli occhi divengono vitrei, fissi in un passato deforme e spietato, il corpo trema a tal punto da rendere impossibile il semplice stare in piedi."_

La mandibola stretta era l'unico segno dell'acuto dolore che il suo fisico stava subendo; si teneva i braccio sinistro, come se se lo volesse staccare, mentre il sangue di quella strana ferita superficiale non smetteva di scorrere. In quel momento, però Remus sbarrò gli occhi. 

Una lacrima. Sirius non aveva pianto mai, nemmeno per il dolore più forte. Cercò di allentare la stretta, per fasciargli la ferita, ma il suo tocco leggero sull'avambraccio lo fece urlare. 

La bocca di Remus d'un tratto divenne arida: quel braccio, quel punto, quel dolore... no, non era assolutamente possibile...

Le palpebre di Sirius si spalancarono, il corpo inarcato in una posizione innaturale, gli occhi non più grigio tempesta ma di un vermiglio rubino. Remus indietreggiò sconvolto.

Cosa stava succedendo al suo amico?

_Un rumore, come di pietra su pietra, lontano, ovattato; e un singhiozzo. Un corpo, davanti a me, parzialmente nascosto dalla figura di un ragazzino gracile dal volto rigato di lacrime. Sotto, un mare di sangue, singhiozzi e preghiere._

_Inutili, completamente inutili._

_L'ombra nera che incombe su di loro ha le mie sembianze, è il mio corpo a dover scagliare la maledizione che porrà fine alla sua giovane vita. Ma il ragazzino non può sentire la pressione della altre ombre dietro di me, così supplica solo me, impotente pedina di un gioco crudele._

_Il corpo e il ragazzo affondano nell'oceano nero del mio peccato e il suo calice amaro torna alle mie labbra, il veleno delle mie mancanze invade nuovamente il mio corpo, si fa strada dentro di me, sempre più in profondità, senza che io possa far nulla per fermarlo._

_Senza che io voglia far nulla per fermarlo._

La mente di Sirius era bloccata sulle immagini del primo omicidio: sentiva i battiti del cuore di Regulus farsi affannosi, sentiva il gelo dell'altro entrargli nelle ossa, l'orrore che quel gesto gli aveva causato stringergli lo stomaco e fargli ingoiare bile. 

Sirius odiò se stesso, odiò il suo fato, odiò i suoi amici, odiò Voldemort innanzi a tutto. 

Il suo piccolo angelo era sceso all'inferno e lui non c'era, non era presente, non era al suo fianco, non stava lì per portargli consolazione, per proteggerlo, per impedire che lo scempio del suo tesoro avesse luogo. 

Era stato assente, distratto, spocchiosamente saccente... un codardo.

Aveva preso ciò che voleva, e se n'era andato. Lasciandolo solo contro il mondo.

_"Dal quarto sorso è necessario avere qualcuno accanto per poter finire la pozione contenuta nel bacile, poiché ormai la mente risulta completamente slegata dalla realtà e il cuore batte il ritmo serrato degli incubi."_

Remus sentì il suo amico mugolare contro la sua spalla.

Remus sentì il suo confidente reprimere gemiti di disperazione.

Remus sentì il suo amante invocare perdono.

Si era nuovamente stretto a lui, in un balletto che il licantropo non riusciva a seguire, troppo veloce, troppo disperato, troppo freddo. Le braccia muscolose gli stringevano il petto in una morsa di straziante dolore. 

Remus conosceva bene il dolore, sapeva anche quanto Sirius sapesse sopportarlo bene, con tutte le volte che lui e il cagnaccio s'erano azzuffati, nella loro forma animale. Ma mai, mai quello che ancora riteneva il suo amico, il suo confidente, il suo amante, aveva reagito in quel modo. 

Sentì il braccio sinistro pulsare di magia contro il suo fianco. 

Magia antica. 

Magia potente.

Serrò i denti, mordendosi il labbro a sangue, e circondò il torace dell'altro con le sue braccia lunghe. Non credeva di poter mai perdonarlo per un simile tradimento, ma ora... ora non poteva lasciarlo a se stesso.

_Il mio cuore si spezza._

_Lo sento dividersi in scaglie di vetro e conficcarsi duramente nello sterno, bloccare il fluire del sangue, gelare i polmoni._

_È distrutto come quando lui se ne andò, uscendo per sempre dalla mia vita._

_Ma non c'è l'illusione dell'innocenza a salvarmi dall'affondare, né alcuna speranza di rappacificazione._

_Per colpa mia, mio fratello non ha avuto l'amore che gli spettava; per colpa mia non ha mai potuto far altro che difendersi, che indossare quella maschera di artefatta spensieratezza, di inafferrabile ironia. Una maschera che s'adatta meravigliosamente al suo volto, ma che, per colpa mia, non lo rappresenta completamente._

_Ricordo i suoi occhi, il giorno che ha tentato di uccidere Severus - così duri, infiammati, distanti - o il giorno in cui mi ha lasciato a me stesso - feriti, colpevoli, stanchi - e mi chiedo, e spero che vi sia qualcuno cui possa mostrare le sue ferite, aprire il suo cuore._

_Quel qualcuno non sarò io._

_Io sono il mostro che lui deve combattere per permettere al bene di trionfare, sono l'ombra che spaventa il viandante, il dannato che riversa sull'innocente la sua pena._

Sirius rivide sua madre accanirsi sul suo corpo per la ragazzata di un momento, la vide infierire, nonostante le sue suppliche, vide le lacrime - da lui mai versate - inondare il volto fanciullo di suo fratello e sentì il cuore lacerarsi.

Il sentimento, l'amore, il legame che così intensamente aveva cercato di distruggere, quella linea sottile che da sempre divide l'amore dall'odio, in lui non c'era mai stata. Doveva odiare il fratello, per permettergli di sopravvivere alla follia di sua madre, all'assenza di suo padre. Non poteva non amare quel pezzo di sé, così fragile eppure così forte, come un giunco frustato dalle intemperie.

Ma, per la prima volta, poté vedere tutto il male che era riuscito a fargli, tutto il dolore che gli aveva provocato.

E, per la prima volta, vide anche tutto l'amore che Regulus provava per lui. Amore che lui, tutte le volte, si era sempre rifiutato di vedere.

_"Al settimo sorso la vittima inizia a implorare."_

Remus lo cullò piano, cercando inutilmente di asciugare le sue lacrime, tentando di non sfiorare quel braccio che lo stava facendo così soffrire così tanto. Si tartassava il labbro mentre accarezzava quel corpo inerme, percorso da brividi tanto forti da farlo quasi scivolare oltre la sua stretta.

Sirius digrignava i denti, si martoriava le labbra, uncinava la schiena del ragazzo che lo teneva tra le braccia.

Sirius piangeva, singhiozzava, mugolava una richiesta di perdono. Una richiesta di aiuto.

_Fermati! Ti prego, ti scongiuro, fermati!_

_Basta! Non è giusto che altri innocenti paghino le mie colpe!_

_Basta!_

_Ti prego, ti prego fermami!_

_Fermami!_

_Basta basta basta BASTA!!!_

Lacrime, dolore, sofferenza. Un unico interminabile singhiozzo.

Immagini di abbandono e di scherno, di abuso e di amore, di tenerezza e di dolore si rincorrevano di fronte ai suo occhi ciechi mentre le mani frustavano a sangue una parete invisibile, mentre il cuore veniva strizzato in un maglio di vetri rotti.

Felicità strappata a viva forza a distruggere le loro vite, ad annichilire ogni promessa di amore, rispetto e fedeltà.

Sirius guardava suo fratello annullarsi nel buio della grotta, sopraffatto da fantasmi che, come ricordi, gli si riversarono addosso, senza pietà.

Sirius guardava impotente, sentendo il loro legame, quel legame che credeva inscindibile, distruggersi ogni sorso di più.

Sirius guardava e ad ogni sorso sentiva il cuore inaridirsi. Ad ogni sorso sentiva un altro legame, appena nato, sciogliere i suoi nodi, lasciandolo sempre più solo.

_"Al decimo sorso si chiede di morire."_

Remus rimase immobile. Vuoto e inutilmente bloccato da quelle braccia tremanti.

Un Marchio Nero era apparso sulla pelle candida. 

Un Marchio di sangue a imbrattare l'epidermide di colui che era convinto di amare.

Un Marchio, simbolo di tradimento e infamia.

Un Marchio che, pur volendo, non poteva ignorare.

Remus chiuse gli occhi e strinse Sirius a sé.

Al Marchio avrebbe pensato quando il suo Sirius si sarebbe ripreso.

_Sento le lacrime rigare il mio viso, un sibilo percuote il cranio, impedendomi di pensare, immagini odiate e amate affastellano la retina dei miei occhi stanchi e pieni di terrore._

_Uccidimi._

_Fallo smettere..._

_Uccidi me, nessun altro, solo me..._

_Solo me... ti prego, fallo smettere... uccidi me... me... sono io il colpevole di tutto questo dolore... perché mi hai fatto nascere, perché non mi hai dato la mia controparte, perché mi hai forzato ad accettare mio fratello, a cercarlo, a macchiarlo col mio peccato immondo, col mio amore malato, con la mia disperazione posticcia._

_Uccidimi._

_Uccidimi e distruggi anche la memoria di me._

_Uccidi me, nessun altro che me..._

_Donami la pace dell'oblio, la tortura dei dannati, il rimorso dei redenti._

_Uccidi me..._

Il dolore di suo fratello era il suo dolore. 

Qualche parte lontana della sua mente gli disse che Regulus, da solo sarebbe morto prima. Qualcuno, che aveva la voce dannatamente simile a quella di Remus gli diceva che doveva essere forte per entrambi, ma che, alla fine, sarebbe tutto finito. 

Per sempre.

Dopo un istante si rese conto che non gli interessavano, nessuna delle due voci.

Il suo corpo, incendiato, sapeva solo che il cuore batteva troppo forte e che, alla fine, si sarebbe fermato, perché da solo... da solo non sarebbe mai potuto sopravvivere.

Uccidere il proprio fratello e finire per uccidere se stesso. Per far cessare quel tormento.

Ma da dove si trovava non poteva far nulla. 

Dalla sua postazione poteva solo pregare, piangere, urlare, imprecare.

Nulla di più.

La più lenta delle torture.

La più atroce delle torture.

Il peccato assoluto.

Pregare per la morte del proprio fratello.

_"Al quattordicesimo sorso la vittima è ormai ridotta a un ammasso informe senza spina dorsale la cui solo richiesta è di avere un po' d'acqua."_

Remus vide l'altro smettere di lottare.

Sentì quel cuore accelerare ancora e ancora ogni eterno minuto più forte.

Sentì il suo cuore spaccarsi, le sue membra divenire gelide nel tentativo di scaldare l'altro.

Lacrime di delusione e rimpianto rigarono il suo volto.

Un groppo affannava il respiro.

Continuava a tenerlo a sé, sperando in qualsiasi cosa. Possibilmente un miracolo.

Ma ogni volta che contava i suoi peccati sentiva che non era degno delle sue richieste.

Un macigno aveva preso posto nel suo stomaco. 

_Basta... basta..._

_Ho capito... mi pento... basta... basta fa male... fa male... BASTA!_

_È sufficiente... è abbastanza... è troppo... è insostenibile!_

_Salvami, uccidimi, distruggimi, fa di me ciò che vuoi, ma fallo smettere!_

_Fallo smettere..._

Peccati, incomprensione, dubbi avvelenarono il cuore del Licantropo in un singhiozzo trattenuto.

Peccati, incomprensione, dolore seppellirono il cuore dell'Animagus in un grido disperato.

Peccati, incomprensione, morte soffocarono il cuore del Mangiamorte in un rantolo strozzato.

_"Al ventunesimo la mente è persa. Se pure la vittima dovesse riuscire ad avere cure adeguate immediate i momenti di lucidità diverrebbero progressivamente meno, fino a renderla prigioniera dei propri incubi."_

Remus scacciò le lacrime che avevano incendiato le sue guance. 

Sirius s'era alla fine calmato.

Solo un rantolo usciva dalle sue labbra screpolate.

_Sirius... Sirius perdonami..._

\- Regulus... Regulus... - 

* * *

*Damian Rice - O, The Blower's Daughter

** Regolo (o Alpha Leonis) è una stella gemella: per questo, nella mia interpretazione, Regulus ha bisogno di legare la sua magia a qualcuno per renderla stabile. Inconsciamente, è quello che ha fatto col fratello.

**Author's Note:**

> _Fine._
> 
> PS: sono stata un po' indecisa se postare questa storia su Nocturne Alley, oltre che sul mio LJ, perchè... beh, non ne ho idea... forse perchè mi lascia sensazioni contrastanti addosso e ho, diciamo così, paura di confrontarmi coi lettori. Detto ciò, se volete lasciare un messaggio siete liberissimi/e di farlo, solo... siate delicati, ok? Grazie.  
> * _Leli s'inchina ai lettori_ *  
> 


End file.
